


Lost for words

by Lims



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, FelixPOV, Fluff, Félix from the OG trailer, OS Collection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lims/pseuds/Lims
Summary: A small fluff story about Felix findig out that he might have feelings like a normal human being....featuring some school work.
Relationships: Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Lost for Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small story because I wanted to explore the dynamic between our beloved Marinette and the OG Felix (not the S3 one...)  
> I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do, maybe motivation finds me again so that I can continue this as a OneShot collection about this dorky couple.  
> (Small disclaimer: English isn't my first language so I hope that this is comprehensible and enjoyable for you all! Constructive criticism will be appreciated!)

Considering how often he had rolled his eyes in the last 20 minutes it could be called a marathon. Felix was still wondering how he managed to get himself in a group work with the most annoyingly cheery person he knew. It was not the case that he didn't like Marinette, it was just her work ethic or lack thereof that bothered him. He didn't mind group assignments in most subjects as long as he was allowed to do his part on his own and without someone loud or distracting around him. Especially when that person was trying to figure out the best background colour for their project.

"Come on Felix! I can't decide if stone grey or navy blue works better for French history of the late 20th century!" This time he decided to sigh, to give his eyes some rest. Then his upbringing chimed in and told him to be polite and reasonable until the assignment was done. "Shouldn't we focus on the assignment itself before talking about colour?" Marinette gave him a confused look "But we already have everything ready we just need to put it in a presentation" Now Felix was the confused one "How can the assignment already be done? We just started?"

"I accidently already did all the work at home; I thought it was our homework and not just background information on our task." Marinette answered with cheeks turning red. "Still", Felix said, "we can't just put everything you wrote down in the presentation....who knows if it's right" Felix immediately regretted what he said, most people would feel attacked by his statement.

But Marinette reacted as nice as always "You're right Felix, if you want to, you can check my notes." She handed him her folder "If you find any mistakes we can correct them." He was speechless how fast she admitted to _maybe_ having a mistake in her work without even trying to defend herself. Felix took her notes and started reading through them. Her handwriting was clearly feminine but not always easy to read. You could see the moments in her writing when she became distracted or impatient. He even spotted some hearts around the margins of the sheets.

While Felix looked through her notes Marinette began to make a presentation on the school computer. She looked through the different layouts and colours until spotting something she liked. Feeling happy with the result Marinette started humming to herself. It was some tune she had heard on the radio that morning. Felix' recently bad mood started to become better, the calm but cozy atmosphere in the library felt relaxing and it was easy to concentrate on her notes knowing that she is working on something else productively. He read through everything carefully but couldn't find any mistake. Felix wanted to tell Marinette but she was submerged in her work and not paying attention to anything around her. He didn't want to disturb her, he knew first-hand how annoying that could be, so he decided to wait for her to take a break.

His classmate leaned closer to the monitor, squinting her eyes and sticking out the tip of thetongue like she was working on a hard problem. Felix feeling comfy and calm, took a closer look at Marinette. He didn't really pay attention to his classmates in general, they were loud and annoying, and Marinette never really caught his eye because she was always doing _something_ , like talking to people, cheering someone up or solving a problem. She was like a superhuman force that was always around and didn't get bothered by snarky comments cold comments like Felix often used.

Over all, Marinette was a person everyone knew and recognized but Felix just never took the time to actually see her as a person. Now he did.  
Even sitting on her own Marinette looked very small and petite, something that you usually don't realize because her personality makes up for that. Her dark hair was in her trademarked pigtails and her cheeks were still slightly red. She wore her usual outfit, some jeans with a white shirt and a jean jacket over it. A few strands of hair had worked their way out of the pigtails so Marinette swiped them back with her slender fingers.

Marinette stretched her arms and then rolled over to Felix with her swivel chair. "Is it any good or do we have to start from scratch?" she gave him a truly concerned look with her big blue eyes. Felix was lost for a second, he didn't understand what she was talking about until she pointed at her folder in his hands. "Oh yes...uhm" he needed a second to form a thought. _Since when is talking hard?_ "It is all good, we can just start copying your notes, we might just need to cut some things" "Really?" Marinette gave him a shy smile. Felix was still lost for words "Yes..uhm everything is right so ...why not" He really didn't know why he suddenly was unable to speak but at least Marinette didn't seem to notice.

"Then let's start" Marinette said and took her notes with her to the computer. Felix was stunned and took a second until he followed her. He didn't know what to make out of his unusual thoughts.

Most of the time his life went a clear way and he knew how to act and what to say but this warm feeling in his gut was new to him in this context.

The last time he felt like this was years ago when he spent time with his mother. Felix tried to clear his mind and get back to work. He pulled his chair up next to Marinette and looked at the computer screen. The girl next to him gave him a small look and then went back to typing the information into the layout. He leaned in closer to get a better view of her work. His mind started to wander again. His nose picked up the scent of something sweet like vanilla and something else that reminded him of bread. _Her parents own a bakery it's only natural that she smells like something freshly baked._

"It's already 6?! I'm sorry, Felix but I promised my parents to help them at home...We have to finish the work tomorrow." she gave him a sorry look. Felix was surprised how big someone's eyes could be and that it was hard to not look at them. "Yes...uhm...we already did half of the work so yes tomorrow is fine." They both got up and started packing their things in silence. Marinette grabbed the books she already worked with and tried to balance them on her arm but failed and dropped some of them. Cursing under breath she knelt down to collect the books again but Felix was faster. "How about I take these with me, then we share the workload." Marinette looked up at him and her cheeks turned bright "Yo-you don't have to"

Now it was Felix turn to blush. _How does she manage to look so cute?_ "No, really it's no problem for me" he tried to convince her "I can't expect my partner to carry this much by herself especially when she is as small as you are" Marinette started fidgeting with her bag's shoulder strap. "Well, if you don't mind then go ahead" she quickly turned around to leave "Thanky you, bye!" "Goodbye" Felix answered. He started walking toward the exit trying to keep his cool when he suddenly bumped into Marinette.

"Sorry, is everything alright?" Marinette turned around to face him and then opened her arms widely "I usually hug my friends before I leave" even though it was supposed to be a statement it sounded like a question to Felix. His brain short circuited and his mouth fell open. He had never thought about having physical contact with a classmate, he didn't really feel like he _needed_ it. But after the two hours he spent with Marinette and _only_ Marinette he didn't despise the idea. A voice made its way into his brain "....-but I can understand if you don't want to, we aren't that close."

"No, no uhm yes, I mean ..." Instead of trying to figure out what to say, Felix clumsily opened his arms and went in for a hug. Luckily his arms made their way around her shoulders and didn't knock her over. Because of the difference in heigth, Marinette was 1.65m (5'5") while Felix was as tall as 1.85m (6'1"), Marinette's arm wound around Felix' waist. Her hands where warm on his back but her gentle squeeze reminded him that this was supposed to be a short and friendly hug. 

"See you tomorrow then" Marinette gave him another of her big smiles and then went away. She didn't really give him a chance to answer but he also did not mind that. Felix wouldn't admit that to anyone but he was still trying to become verbal again without stuttering. The one thing he would admit to was looking forward to the following day and working with Marinette.

**The next day**

_How can school be this boring?_ Felix thought throughout the whole day of classes. He was a diligent student but also very curious which often resulted in him being ahead of his class. Usually this wasn't a problem, he still learned something new during classes or got to do something else if he could prove his knwoledge, but today he just could not focus on anything.

Felix' mind was occupied with something else. More exactly with someone one row in front of him. After he got home the day before he had some responsibilities to do but since nighttime his thoughts always wandered back to his blue eyed classmate.

_Who is also very cute!_

He still didn't know where these thoughts came from but he found them very irritating. He felt in his gut that he would get addicted to Marinette's smile and the coziness she radiated but this would probably keep him from doing more important things like....He couldn't even think of something more important, his mind went completely blank. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Felix scrambled to get up without knowing what he was going to do during lunch. Indecisive as he was he just went to the court.

At least that was what he intended to do but he was stopped by a lound thump behind him. Felix turned around to see what the source of the sound was. He expected that something dropped on the floor like some books. What he did not expect was his red faced classmate rubbing her hands because of the sudden impact with the ground. For a second he considered to quietly leave her by herself to avoid any awkward encounter.

Then Felix remembered the warm feeling when Marinette smiled at him and decided to help her. He took a few long strides and offered Marinette his hand to help her up. She was mumbling to herself, he faintly heard a swear word, then she realised that she wasn't alone. Marinette looked up at him with her big blue eyes and then took his hand. She tugged him down a bit while she pulled herself up.

Felix wasn't prepared for that but the girl was so light that they luckily didn't fall down together. She let go of his hand and started fixing her hair profusely. "Thank you, Felix...sorry for being such a klutz..." He didn't get why she was apologizing "It's no problem, really..."

They both didn't say anything for a moment, then Marinette broke the silence. "I'm going to eat lunch now" she grabbed her bag and the book she dropped and started walking towards the courtyard.

Felix' mind started running in circles again. One part of him wanted to follow her while the other part wanted to enjoy the lunch break by himself. He eventually decided to join his classmates at lunch. He wasn't to font of talking to the others but he hoped to maybe get another smile from Marinette.

The moment Felix stepped into the lunch hall a wave of noise hit him. He flinched and thought about turning around again but he had a goal in mind.

 _And Maman didn't raise a quitter!_

It took him a second to find his classmates' table. When he did he started walking over only to realise that there weren't any seats available. _No one noticed me yet, I can still turn around._

Someone bumped into his arm. He turned around to see one of the boys of his class, _Nico? Nino?_ , something like that, holding out his fist to Felix. "Dude, you wanna join us for lunch?" Felix inched away from the other boy but slowly nodded. Nino ? lowered his hand and instead motioned Felix to follow him. Felix still wondered how he was supposed to comfortably eat with the others but he tried to not act weird.

Nino approached the table and greeted some of the boys with a fist bump while Felix just stood around akwardly. "Yo, I brought someone with me, can we scoot together a little?" 6 pairs of eyes turned to Felix.

He felt like he was supposed to say something "Hello, can I sit with you?" A small blonde girl, whose name he could never remember, smiled at him "Don't be so formal, you can alyways sit with us." She looked at the others _including Marinette_ and then moved to sit on the lap of the girl next to her. "You can sit over here."

"Thank you..." Felix went over to the empty space on the bench and sat down. This was the first time he ever regretted not trying to interact with the others more. He didn't really know who and what they were talking about. This was due to the fact that he did not know the names of his classmates and of most so-called celebrities.

The thing is that he felt like he wanted to participate because he wanted to hear Marinette talk and see her _smiling at him_. So Felix tried his best to follow the conversation while glancing at Marinette from time to time. He started feeling warm and comfy again. He knew that he should maybe spend this time doing something more productive but he chose to stay there.

_I should do this more often._

"Bro, you coming?" Nino (Felix was now sure of his name) tapped his shoulder. Lunchtime had passed faster than expected and everyone made their way back to the classroom. Felix took a deep breath and then got up to follow the others.

He was a bit disappointed that his time with his classmates _(Marinette)_ was already over but he had an afternoon of history projects to look forward to.


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felix and Marinette try to finish their porject and ecounter a few obstacles on their way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> After some time I finally got around to write another small OS which is connected to the first one. I still don't plan to make this a continued story, but I might add some connected chapters here and there.  
> This story is based on a comic by emzurl on tumblr. Please check them out!  
> I hope you have fun reading this!

Felix was still confused about some things in live, but mostly he was confused about emotions and human interaction. What confused him most was what he had just done.

He couldn't comprehend his own action and he couldn't comprehend Marinette's reaction. It was just confusing.  
And he hated not understanding things.

He sat down on his couch and tried to read a book but his mind began to wander. Back to the afternoon. Back to school.  
Not being able to concentrate on the story, Felix decided to try and analyze what had happened.

Felix and Marinette had another meeting for their school project. Felix waited at the library's door for the girl, already impatient for her arrival. He told himself and everyone else that he just wanted to get the project done but he secretly knew that he just didn't know how to act around his classmate.  
The goal was to finish the porject as fast as possible without being impolite to Marinette.

Felix looked at his watch. Five minutes past the agreed time. He knew that Marinette was known for being late but he had hoped that she would be on time for once.

"I'm sorry, Felix" he heard a voice call.  
Marinette ran around the corner and nearly into him.  
"A cat stole my bag and I had to follow her until I got it back..." she panted.

Felix gave her a confused look. Her clothes and appearance supported her story. Her clothes were dishevelled and her hands were scratched. He could also spot some leaves in her hair.  
She sat down on the ground "I-i'm soryy...I just need to catch my breath."  
After a moment he answered "It's fine" She gave him a thankful look.

Like the last time, he decided to get her bag from her and find a place to sit. Marinette, knowing that it was useless, didn't protest this time. Felix put their bags on an empty table and waited for Marinette to follow him.  
She came over while trying to fix her clothes. She gave himm her usual _stunning_ smile and then went to grab a chair.

Felix put his hand on the same chair and stopped her from pulling it out from the table.  
Now Marinette was the confused one. "Is there a problem, Felix?"

It felt like his mind went blank and his body wasn't in his control anymore.  
"Yes, there is" he heard himself say. Her big blue eyes were still on him.  
He leaned in closer, his hand barely touching hers.  
"You can't go around looking like this" She didn't budge or flinch away but he could make out a bit of red on her cheeks.  
"Looking like what?" she asked.  
"Well" he answered "Like you just climbed a tree" his free hand went up to her hair and picked out a leave.

"A princess always has to look elegant"

Her face was now completely red and now Marinette was the one not speaking.

Slowly, the realization, what he just had done settled in. Felix felt the blood rushing in his cheeks and quickly turned around.  
He let the leave fall on the ground and grabbed his bag.  
Marinette still seemed to be frozen in time.  
Felix mumbled a goodbye and fled the library.

And now he was sitting on his couch. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
Felix had always been proud of his clear and structured life. He had never been involved in trouble or 'drama' and he had always been fine with keeping most of his feelings locked away.  
He had never needed them.

Now he didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know why he was acting this way.  
He had already admitted to himself that he liked his _cute_ classmate.  
But that didn't mean that he should act differently towards her. He only wants Marinette to smile like she always does.

_But she didn't smile when I left..._

He groaned.  
_How can someone be so smart and stupid at the same time?_  
Now he somehow had to resolve or explain the situation while also finishing the project. It was a complete disaster!

He tried to distract himself from his confusion by doing some other schoolwork. It only helped a little, his mind wandered to scenarios that could happen the next.  
Scenarios that involved a cold or sad Marinette and no smile.

After dinner Felix laid down in his bed but he couldn't sleep. He rolled over from one side to the other until he was startled by a loud PING.  
He needed a second to calm down and then realised that it must have been his smartphone.

Wondering who would message him at this time of the day, he grabbed the phone and unlocked it. Not many people could say to have his cell number, obviously his family members and some of his private tutors knew how to reach him but that was mostly it. He had hesitantly given Nino his number because he had wanted to invite Felix to a game night, and he knew that Chloé had talked his father into given Felix' number to her.  
But that was it.

His messenger App showed an unkown number.

(Unkown): Hey, I asked Nino for you're number because I wanted to ask you something about our project.

(Unkown): I continued this afternoon, I hope you're fine with what I did, you can take a look at it, if you want to.

(Unkown): /sent a .pdf

It was clear, that the person messaging him was no other than Marinette.  
_She actually took the time to continue the work and ask me about it....._  
Felix started feeling even more emberassed and sunk deeper into his pillows.  
He stared at his screen for a solid minute before saving Marinette's number and answering her.

Felix: Thank you, I will take a look at that.

Even Felix knew that this answer was not appropriate. He started typing again.

Felix: I'm sorry for this afternoon, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or insulted in any way. I don't really know, what came over me to make that comment.

For a time that felt like eternity, Marinette didn't answer.  
Then she started typing.  
Felix gripped his phone hard while waiting.  
A new message appeared on the screen.

Marinette: Oh don't mind it, I was just surprised, that was the first someone called me 'princess'

Marinette: But maybe you should warn me the next time you plan on correcting my hair :)

It was only a small thing but Felix felt incredibly relieved when he read that Marinette wasn't mad at him. The smiley face she sent hardly looked human but the same warmth he got from her real smile spread through his gut.  
He needed another second to form a cohesive thought and then wrote an answer again.

Felix: That's great. I promise, I will warn you next time.

Felix: I'll look over you're work, I guess we will continue tomorrow after school?

That this little question made him nervous still frustated Felix but he tried to ignore that feeling and focus on the good things to come.  
Marinette's answer came more quickly this time.

Marinette: Okay, yeah tomorrow after school sounds great!

Marinette: See you tomorrow and good night!

Another message to warm his heart. Felix also answered with a 'Good Night' and rolled over to put his phone away.  
_I could've called her princess again..._

He was a straightforward person, he usually despised the idea of nicknames but he also loved seeing Marinette flustered. He had realised that this afternoon even though he had immediately feld the scene he wanted more of what they had then.

Felix had fallen asleep easily but his sleep wasn't as relaxing as he had hoped.  
He had dreamt vividly tho he couldn't exactly remember what had happened.

At his usual time Felix got up and started to get ready for the day. Still half asleep he put on his chlothes and took his backpack. After a quick breakfast he went to school.  
Luckily he didn't need to concentrate on his way there, autopilot was enough for that task.  
He was greeted by his classmates, which was kind of a hassle. Nino insisted on doing a complicated fist-bump-handshake procedure and Felix really couldn't remember it.  
"Dude, I invented this combo just for us two, it's special!"

"I'm sorry, Nino, I didn't sleep well, and we have been only doing that for a few days now."  
Nino shook his head in dissapointment. "Then we will have to practice it" Nino started to explain the procedure but Felix didn't pay attention.  
At first because he was tired and then because he saw Marinette walking towards the classroom.

She waved at him with her trademarked smile. He tried to play it cool and answered with a small nod. Turning back to Nino he hoped that he wasn't turning red or anything.  
Felix tried to tune back into the conversation but was stopped by a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Marinette with an innocent smile on her face standing behind him.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute?" she asked.  
Felix quickly looked back at Nino, who had already realised that Felix wasn't interested in a conversation with him "See you later, dude" he said.  
Left alone he greeted Marinette properly "Good morning, Marinette"

The girl stepped closer to him and put her hands behind her back. "Good morning, Monsieur Agreste"  
Felix corrected the fit of his west, taken aback by her mischievious smile.  
"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice, how you look this morning"

"How I look?" Felix was confused again "What do I look like?"

Marinette stepped closer to him again.  
Their noses would probably touch if they were the same height.  
His neck started feeling stiff from looking down but he couldn't escape her big blue eyes.

"You look like you were asleep while getting dressed"  
She reached out for his dress tie and started correcting it.  
"And an Agreste should always look properly dressed."

She gave him a wink before turning red and away from him.  
After a second he understood what had happened.

"Did... did you just imitate me?" Felix was irritated. Was Marinette mocking him for what he did the previous day?

"I already said that I was sorry and that I would never do that again!"

"Yes, you said that but I just wanted to pay you back AND see how you would react, if someone did the same thing to you"  
Marinette put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

Felix crossed his arms in front of him "Well, now you know how I would react, are you satisfied now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She didn't budge "Maybe you could say that, but I also had to work on a _group_ project on my own because you fled the scene yesterday."

Felix started to get annoyed.  
After their chat he thought that the situation had been resolved but apparently that wasn't the case.  
Then he remembered that people usually weren't as straightforward and honest as he was.

Taking a deep breath he answered Marinette "Look, I will say it again, I'm really sorry for what happened. I don't really know why I did that and I guess I was a bit emberassed but as I said I will not do that again. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, I just want you to smile"  
He hadn't really thougth about what he was saying and only afterwards realized again what effect words can have. Marinette's stern look had softened until she had turned red again.

Marinette didn't asnwer and Felix got nervous.  
_Did I do somethhing wrong again?_  
All the confusion was really irritating. He looked away and fiddled with his bag.

Marinette cleared her throat "Well, I guess that's good enough for me....As long as you /actually help me with our project today"  
The red faded and a small smile appeared on her face.

He didn't know why but Felix decided to continue that little game they just had played. Looking back, he had enjoyed the banter.  
He gave a little bow "As you wish, princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I'm not as happy with this one as with the first one lol.  
> You can tell me you're opinion on that in the comments.


End file.
